


Le Jardin de l’Agauon

by SenZen_Travers



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Fluff, Gender Identity, Genderfluid Character, M/M, Multi, Other, Polyamory, Transgender
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22165885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenZen_Travers/pseuds/SenZen_Travers
Summary: Loreto, dont la voix ne lui obéit plus, rejoint le sulfureux Agauon au Jardin pour renouer avec le chant.Mais l'Agauon s'avère loin de la créature tentatrice qu'on lui a décrit, et les compagnons de cellui-ci sont également bien plus sympathiques que prévu...
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Le Jardin de l’Agauon

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour/soir/autre et bonne année !
> 
> Cette fic est bêta-ée par l'incroyable Meïssa et inspirée, comme toujours, par la talenteuse Eldarianne et ses illustrations -- plus précisément [celle-ci](https://twitter.com/Eldariannensfw/status/1188873252657086469).
> 
> Merci à elles deux pour tout ce qu'elles m'ont apporté, et m'apportent encore <3
> 
> Ce texte est également dédié à toi, qui te reconnaîtra.

L’Agauon du Jardin comptait parmi les rares de ses semblables à posséder des terres. La plupart des Agauon vivaient en hôtes perpétuels, échangeant services et secrets contre l’hospitalité et les dons des mortels ; peu refusaient le prestige ou les talents d’une race maîtresse de l’occulte et les Agauon, en retour, semblaient rechigner à posséder un bien propre.

Mais l’Agauon au Jardin avait acheté des terres : il possédait des champs, quelques villages, un petit bois et un lac où chacun pouvait se baigner une fois l’été venu. Il entretenait ce que les nobles mortels aimaient à appeler une « cour » et les autres Agauon. Lorsqu’un hôte venait, il était reçu simplement mais courtoisement.

Et les visiteurs survenaient plus souvent qu’on voulait bien l’admettre, parce que l’Agauon au Jardin comptait parmi les créatures de ce monde les plus douées en matière de musique. Il chantait merveilleusement sur toutes les octaves audibles pour l’homme, maîtrisait la plupart des instruments connus et pouvait reconstituer les partitions d’un orchestre rien qu’en l’entendant. Les plus grands étaient déjà venus faire retraite sur ses terres, quémandant ses opinions et échangeant des inspirations.

Peu s’en réclamaient directement, évidemment : il y avait, après tout, le souci de ses opinions.

C’était sans doute en partie à cause de lui que l’Église avait déclaré les Agauon dénués d’âme et, par là même, inaccessibles aux saints préceptes du culte. Les seigneurs les plus zélés se signaient lorsque le sujet était abordé…

Mais parce que les Agauon n’étaient pas soumis aux lois de l’Église, il était malgré tout _permis_ , bien que scandaleux, de leur demander conseil. C’était à cette idée que Loreto s’accrochait en s’approchant de l’escorte qui l’attendait – trois mortels, une femme et deux individus trop androgynes pour être genrés, et l’Agauon lui-même.

L’être défiait tout ce que Loreto avait vu ou imaginé jusque-là. Il était grand, sombre de peau – une couleur chaude, profonde, terre de Sienne, que soulignaient les accents or et gris de ses habits. Des cornes en forme de lyre naissaient de son front ; deux longues paires d’oreilles jaillissaient de ses tempes, encadrant un visage aux traits infiniment fins et subtilement inhumains. Ses cheveux avaient été coiffés en sortes de tresses épaisses, dans un style que Loreto n’aurait su nommer, qui tombaient jusqu’à ses épaules.

Il ne portait qu’une cape qui couvrait à peine le haut de son corps, laissant voir la forme de son torse – un instrument à cordes pourtant parfaitement organique. Ses doigts évoquaient des flûtes ; des plaques dures zébraient ses bras, peut-être l’ébauche de touches d’orgue ?

Loreto avait vu des illustrations et entendu les récits, mais l’étrangeté harmonieuse de l’ensemble n’en restait pas moins déconcertante. L’Agauon était beau, indubitablement, et il n’aurait pas dû l’être, parce que c’était bizarre, contre-nature, un homme fait d’instrument, un homme – Loreto rougit en s’en apercevant – qui avait des… rondeurs féminines, dont l’androgynie semblait entière et déconcertante.

L’Agauon sourit avec une certaine douceur. Son regard passa rapidement par-delà les hommes d’armes et le chaperon, se fixant directement sur Loreto.

\- Loreto. Suite à un mal étrange, tu es incapable de chanter. C’est bien cela ?

Son timbre sonnait impossiblement doux, ni féminin, ni masculin – musical, et si mélodieux que l’Agauon semblait scander plutôt que parler.

\- C’est bien cela, approuva Loreto à mi-voix. J’ai dû rester au lit plus de dix jours, et maintenant… ma voix refuse…

Sa gorge se serra jusqu’à lui faire mal, coupant sa phrase. Ces derniers temps, la douleur punissait souvent ses tentatives de rébellion – lacérait les « je vais bien », mordait les « si cela vous tourmente vraiment, père, nous pouvons annuler ce voyage ».

\- Tu es le cinquième enfant d’une grande famille bourgeoise qui s’est enrichie dans le commerce du tissu. Cela fait trois ans que ta santé fragile prévient tout espoir de mariage mais elle s’est encore aggravée depuis dix mois, au point que tu en as perdu ton chant, et l’on a craint que tu ne puisses faire le trajet.

Loreto ne put qu’acquiescer, perplexe. Quel rapport l’Agauon trouvait-il entre des espoirs de mariage et sa santé ? Peut-être s’agissait-il d’une connexion occulte, ou d’une mauvaise conjonction astrologique ?

Les yeux clairs de l’Agauon se voilèrent. Il leva les mains comme pour présenter ses paumes ou prier.

\- Je peux t’accueillir, sous plusieurs conditions. La première : ton chaperon doit partir, en échange de quoi je m’engage à m’assurer que nul ne t’agresse. La deuxième : tu respecteras la façon dont chacun ici te demandera de s’adresser à lui, quelle qu’elle soit. La troisième : tu acceptes que si tu enfreins les limites de la courtoisie, je suis libre de te renvoyer. La quatrième enfin : accepte que je m’efforcerai de guérir ta voix, mais que je ne peux aller au-delà de ce que tu souhaiteras. La part la plus importante de la guérison viendra de toi. En échange, je te protégerai et te donnerai ma pleine hospitalité.

Loreto garda le silence un instant, s’efforçant de récapituler les conditions énoncées. Son chaperon, cependant, s’élançait déjà :

\- Il est hors de question que je parte ! L’honneur –

\- … Consiste à faire confiance en son hôte, enchaîna fluidement l’Agauon. Je jure par mon vrai nom que je ne molesterai pas Loreto contre son gré, et cela devra vous suffire.

La femme s’empourpra, manifestement peu convaincue – comment aurait-elle pu l’être ? – par l’honneur d’une créature étrangère à l’Église

\- Me _suffire_ ? Vous –

\- … _Je_ n’ai certainement pas le temps d’écouter les récriminations d’une étrangère. Je n’accepte sur mes terres que les invités que j’ai nommés, et vos maîtres le savaient certainement. Libre à eux d’envoyer des serviteurs avec Loreto et libre à moi de les refuser. Je crois qu’ils souhaitaient que leur enfant soit guéri et qu’ils ont engagé un certain nombre de frais en ce sens.

La voix de l’Agauon avait changé, son timbre plus sec et cassant – un violon en colère, songea Loreto. Le chaperon se recroquevilla.

\- Mes maîtres m’ont dit d’accompagner…

\- Vous l’avez fait. Maintenant, c’est à Loreto de parler.

Loreto n’hésita pas.

\- Je m’y engage.

L’Agauon sourit : la douceur revint sur ses traits fins, courbant les lignes suaves de ses lèvres.

\- Bienvenue, Loreto. J’espère que tu aimeras à nouveau ta voix.

***

Dès le deuxième jour, Loreto comprit pourquoi l’Agauon au Jardin avait une si mauvaise réputation.

Ce n’était pas seulement son androgynie, ou celle de certains de ses compagnons : c’était le… le souci des vêtements. Dès que le temps le permettait, ceux qui le souhaitaient en profitaient pour se dévêtir : le corps respirait mieux, et le soleil nourrissait l’âme. Ceux dont la peau était la plus vulnérable s’oignaient d’un onguent conçu par l’Agauon afin de ne pas brûler et tout le monde…

Tout le monde errait dans le plus simple appareil. Le soir de son arrivée, Loreto avait reçu ces explications avec un mélange d’horreur et de fascination ; le lendemain matin, son premier réflexe à la vue d’un inconnu dénudé fut de rentrer dans sa chambre et refuser d’en sortir. Au soir, cependant, la faim fut une motivation suffisante pour tenter de rejoindre les cuisines. Après tout, le temps s’était refroidi ; peut-être avaient-ils mis des vêtements.

L’Agauon patientait dans les cuisines, toujours nu, assis dans une chaise de bois gravé. Assis à ses pieds, un homme au teint sombre, de type arabe, lisait un épais manuscrit. Le mortel portait une robe légère, féminine, et ses formes également suggéraient une femme – jusqu’à la poitrine, ronde et pleine, mais… Il portait une barbe…

Loreto sentit un vertige de confusion l’envahir et, à nouveau, le rouge de l’embarras lui mordit les joues. C’était _lascif_ , c’était _contre-nature_ , c’étaient des métamorphoses et une nudité obscène, et si le chant n’avait pas été en jeu –

\- Bonjour, Loreto. Je te présente Hikmat. Iel s’est portée volontaire pour être ton guide en ces lieux, lorsque nous n’aurons pas de leçons ensemble.

Le regard de Loreto tomba à nouveau sur l’homme – la femme – Hikmat. Cellui-ci lui sourit chaleureusement. Il émanait d’ellui une certaine sérénité qui adoucissait ses traits accusés, tempérait la sévérité de son air mûr.

\- Iel ?

\- Hikmat n’est ni homme, ni femme.

Loreto mordit la réplique sceptique qui lui venait. Ses doutes avaient dû transparaître, cependant, parce que l’Agauon caressa doucement la tête d’Hikmat avant de poursuivre :

\- La chair ne détermine pas l’âme, n’est-ce pas ? Et l’âme ne suit pas vos distinctions arbitraires entre l’un ou l’autre.

Les protestations venaient sans nombre aux lèvres de Loreto, mais les conditions de l’Agauon restaient bien présentes à son esprit : toute infraction à la courtoisie pouvait valoir son renvoi.

\- D’accord… Je garderai ça en tête.

\- C’est normal de se tromper de temps en temps, sourit Hikmat. Je le faisais aussi à mon arrivée, ne t’inquiète pas. Si tu as un doute sur le terme à employer, demande-nous ; tant que la bonne volonté est là, nous serons heureux d’aider.

 _À mon arrivée_. L’Agauon attirait-il tout spécifiquement les hermaphrodites ? Ou corrompait-il ceux qui venaient le voir jusqu’à les convaincre de se plier à la même androgynie que lui ? Loreto ne serait pas de ses victimes !

\- Je crois que tu as faim, Loreto. Veux-tu manger ? demanda l’Agauon.

\- Ah… Merci.

L’Agauon inclina la tête et fit signe aux cuisiniers, qui accoururent aussitôt avec des viandes et des soupes froides. Loreto commença à manger, luttant contre la timidité qui l’envahissait face aux regards attentifs de ses compagnons.

\- Tu sais jouer d’un instrument ? Il faudra que tu participes à nos récitals, suggéra Hikmat en se redressant.

Debout, il – iel – était grand et solide, une suggestion de force assez intimidante. Loreto tritura nerveusement la manche de sa robe.

\- Je… sais un peu jouer de la harpe, si vous en avez une ?

\- Évidemment. Nous avons de tous les instruments ; nous recevons beaucoup, ici. Et tu devrais entendre lorsque quelqu’un joue de notre Agauon ! Il n’est égal à aucun autre instrument.

\- Ce sera un honneur, acquiesça Loreto, tentant de masquer sa curiosité à l’idée de voir la scène.

Pour être entièrement honnête, les cornes-lyres de l’Agauon le fascinaient. Seraient-elles si différentes des lyres dont jouaient les musiciens itinérants ? Serait-il difficile de maîtriser un instrument à la fois proche et différent de la harpe ?

Mais… Il y avait une sorte d’ambiguïté, de – _sensualité_ difficile à placer à l’idée de jouer de _quelqu’un_. Si l’Agauon corrompait réellement ceux qui venaient chercher ses conseils, Loreto devait établir des limites solides pour protéger sa chasteté, et la seule idée de voir quelqu’un faire vibrer les cordes qui lignaient le ventre de son hôte, ou jouer des flûtes de ses doigts –

C’était étrange. Effrayant. Presque chaque pensée, chaque scène que Loreto devait contempler depuis son arrivée sur le domaine de l’Agauon lui faisait perdre pied, brièvement, dans un abîme d’incertitude – de vertige. Peut-être était-ce d’être loin de ses parents pour la première fois ? De n’avoir pas de chaperon ? Ou d’être, pour la première fois, le feu de l’attention en-dehors des moments où son chant capturait l’attention ?

\- Quels sont tes genres musicaux préférés ? demanda Hikmat. La musique occidentale n’est pas toujours à mon goût, mais j’aime bien certains morceaux…

\- J’apprécie le madrigal… tenta Loreto.

Pour être honnête, sa préférence allait aux chants populaires, à peine assortis d’un instrument – ces morceaux où la voix seule devait porter la beauté du morceau. Ce n’était pas très raffiné, cependant, et ses parents n’auraient pas apprécié.

\- Vraiment ? Il faudra qu’on en joue ! suggéra Hikmat, souriante.

Malgré la confusion qu’iel lui inspirait, Loreto ne pouvait s’empêcher de trouver Hikmat très apaisante – une présence solide mais infiniment douce et ancrée, comme si iel avait découvert quelque vérité profonde qui l’empêchait de se sentir jamais perdu. Loreto jalousait cette assurance, quelque part. Son esprit oscillait toujours entre une gêne quasi natale, un sentiment de n’être jamais parfaitement à sa place, et une panique instinctive chaque fois que sa pensée se confrontait à des situations trop nouvelles ou dangereuses pour sa vertu.

Discuter de musique était détendant, malgré tout. Hikmat parla de théories grecques que Loreto n’avait jamais entendues et l’Agauon renchérit de quelques mots toujours sobres, mais chargés de sens que Loreto savait ne pas pouvoir entièrement saisir. Parfois, il jouait quelques notes sur lui-même pour illustrer, ou Hikmat tapotait les touches de ses bras – étrangement métalliques au son, claires et mélodieuses – pour improviser un accord.

L’Agauon aussi utilisait des pronoms étranges.

\- Ce genre de choses m’importe peu, expliqua-t-il en haussant la courbe gracieuse de ses épaules. Les gens m’appellent par leur pronom favori et cela me convient.

C’était bizarre. C’était anormal. Les femmes naissaient femmes et les hommes naissaient hommes et si Dieu avait souhaité que sa Création pût changer, Il l’aurait écrit. Il ne l’avait pas fait. L’Agauon encourageait des Chrétiens à aller à l’encontre de ce que leur Seigneur avait prévu et l’idée paniquait Loreto.

\- Ce… sera un peu compliqué pour moi. Je pense que je vous appellerai au masculin, si cela ne vous dérange pas ?

L’Agauon et son… suivant, amante ? échangèrent un bref regard avant de lui sourire avec, songea Loreto sans raison, un peu de pitié.

\- Bien sûr.

Ils revinrent à la musique et Loreto se détendit à nouveau, malgré la nudité de l’Agauon.

Peut-être qu’il était possible de s’habituer à cet endroit sans se faire corrompre, au final.

***

Les premiers jours, Loreto sortit peu. Hikmat vint lui rendre visite pour discuter et jouer ensemble ; un jeune… homme ? noir, qui répondait au nom d’Abidemi, passa l’entraîner en promenade, prétextant que l’absence de marche et d’extérieur risquait de nuire davantage à sa santé.

Le soir du troisième jour, enfin, l’Agauon vint voir Loreto pour lui donner sa première leçon. Il s’était assez habillé pour être presque décent, bien que sa tenue fût loin de répondre aux exigences de la décence – un costume qui ne répondait à aucun des canons que Loreto connaissait, des voiles or et cuivre qui laissaient son ventre et ses bras nus.

\- Tente de chanter.

Quelque chose se serra dans le ventre de Loreto.

\- Je, je ne suis pas…

\- Essaie, demanda l’Agauon d’un ton doux. Je ne vais pas te juger.

\- Mais vous –

\- Tu.

\- Mais… tu as l’oreille absolue, et une affinité naturelle avec la musique et le chant et je… ma voix est…

L’Agauon secoua la tête. Il était grand – plus qu’un homme ordinaire, et les cornes augmentaient encore cette impression. Il était beau, inhumain, et Loreto refusait de se laissait aller à quelque sentiment indésirable que ce soit, mais… l’impressionner semblait terriblement important. Et la voix de Loreto était tellement laide, difforme, brisée.

\- Je suis ici pour t’aider, mais je ne peux pas le faire avant de t’entendre. Aide-moi à t’aider, s’il te plaît.

Serrant les poings, Loreto se força à respirer calmement. L’Agauon sourit et acquiesça.

\- Très bien. Respire, doucement. Concentre-toi sur ton souffle ; sur la façon dont il habite ton corps, gonfle tes côtes, insuffle la vie dans ta tête et ta nuque et tes épaules…

Loreto s’accrocha aux mots qui caressaient ses tympans et descendaient, scandés comme un poème, le long de son corps, décrivant la façon dont celui-ci s’allégeait et se détendait. Au bout d’un moment, l’Agauon se pencha – si grand, toujours, si solide, sa main chaude et légèrement rugueuse contre celle de Loreto.

\- Est-ce que ça va mieux ?

\- Oui, acquiesça Loreto d’une petite voix.

\- Tu peux chanter ? Commençons par les altos – plus bas si tu peux. Ensuite, nous remonterons d’un cran chaque fois que je te presserai la main. D’accord ? Si tu ne te sens pas bien, n’hésite pas à serrer la mienne. Ce sera mieux que serrer les poings jusqu’à te faire mal avec tes ongles, mm ?

Loreto rougit et acquiesça, tentant de restreindre son embarras face à la perspicacité de l’Agauon. Jusqu’ici, personne n’avait remarqué cette mauvaise manie…

\- D’avance pardon… Je vais commencer au plus bas.

Les premiers instants furent presque plaisants. Sa voix tremblait un peu, mais au moins, il y avait le plaisir de chanter et de sentir son corps lui obéir un instant. Dès qu’ils commencèrent à monter dans les octaves, cependant, tout s’effondra, le timbre de Loreto s’écartelant en croassement discordant, et quelque chose d’horrible et douloureux lui ferma aussitôt la gorge.

Loreto commença à tousser, les larmes lui montant aux yeux. Aussitôt, la main libre de l’Agauon lui serra l’épaule, l’autre étreinte avec une force qui devait sans doute lui faire mal malgré son absence de protestation.

\- Respire…

Loreto n’arrivait plus à respirer ; sa gorge et ses côtes étaient les prisons de son souffle. L’Agauon lui frotta le dos et serra sa main et commença à chanter à son tour, d’un baryton qui se glissa doucement autour de Loreto et berça son esprit en l’enveloppant comme une étreinte.

\- Pardon… Pardon…

\- Chut, chut. Tu n’as pas à me demander pardon. Écoute-moi et respire, doucement…

Ils ne parvinrent pas beaucoup plus loin ce soir-là. La voix de Loreto restait une girouette grinçante qui s’arrachait à son axe dès qu’ils tentaient de l’élever au-delà des altos, et la maladie revenait inexplicable à chaque tentative.

\- Est-ce que c’est un sort ? demanda Loreto en essuyant les larmes qui perlaient à ses yeux. Est-ce que vous –

\- Tu.

\- Est-ce que tu pourras m’exorciser ? S’il te plaît… Je veux chanter. Je n’ai que ça…

Parler était une épreuve ; chaque mot s’arrachait à sa gorge dans un raclement d’épingles. Une tristesse sincère ternit les yeux miel de l’Agauon, courba son grand corps vers celui de Loreto lorsqu’il répondit :

\- Ce n’est pas de la magie, hélas. C’est quelque chose de plus complexe, mais que nous allons aborder petit à petit, d’accord ? Nous travaillerons ensemble et tu surmonteras cet obstacle. Nous avons assez travaillé pour aujourd’hui, d’accord, Loreto ? Je te propose que tu ailles dormir, et pour t’éviter une nuit blanche, je vais te chanter des berceuses.

Loreto écarquilla les yeux, l’audace de la proposition faisant ressortir son éducation par-delà la honte et le désespoir qui l’étreignaient.

\- Je – je ne sais pas, je…

\- Je te promets sur mon nom que je ne te toucherai pas, si c’est ce qui t’inquiète.

Loreto rêvait d’accepter. Son sens du devoir lui hurlait de refuser.

\- L’ambiguïté…

\- Je sais ce qu’on dit de moi.

La voix de l’Agauon s’était faite plus dure, menée par un tempo qui n’invitait plus à la danse ou au chant mais à l’écoute silencieuse.

\- On prétend que je corromps les âmes naïves, que je les attire avec ma musique et que je les perds avec mes talents de séductrice. La seule vérité est la suivante : j’accueille dans mon Jardin les herbes sauvages que les autres arrachent ou retaillent jusqu’à les rendre méconnaissables. Là où les autres ne savent reconnaître ni leur beauté ni leur valeur, je les laisse pousser comme elles le désirent – et elles deviennent quelque chose de magnifique. Je ne suis pas de vos démons tentateurs, même si je sais à quel point les mortels aimeraient que j’en sois, parce que ça leur rendrait la condamnation plus simple. Je suis le jardinier qui aime assez ses terres pour les laisser prospérer au plus proche de leur naturel, contrairement au gros de l’humanité.

Loreto ne comprenait pas. La panique revenait, familière, et avec elle le mal-être permanent qui nourrissait la douleur de sa gorge – nourrissait une envie indésirable de pleurer. L’Agauon sembla remarquer son trouble et s’adoucit, touchant à nouveau son épaule.

\- Allons, va t’habiller pour la nuit. Si tu n’arrives pas à dormir, viens me trouver.

Lorsque Loreto rejoignit son lit, sa chambre lui parut froide et remplie de l’écho de ses mauvaises pensées. Chaque minute alourdissait ses regrets, sa tristesse et ses craintes, et aucune voix ne venait dissiper le nuage qui bloquait ses poumons.

Il lui fallut une éternité pour se résoudre à se lever et venir trouver l’Agauon. Celui-ci lisait dans ses appartements, Abidemi profondément endormi dans son lit.

Loreto sentit quelque chose se serrer dans son torse à la vue d’Abidemi, sans trop savoir pourquoi. L’Agauon lui sourit.

\- Tu as des berceuses préférées ?

Il n’y avait pas la moindre trace de triomphe ou de satisfaction dans sa voix face à cette capitulation. Il aurait également pu se plaindre de la perte de temps qu’avaient occasionnée les hésitations de Loreto ou rechigner à quitter la chaleur de son lit, mais la douceur de son timbre ne portait que la chaleur d’une acceptation bienveillante.

Le souvenir d’Abidemi dans le lit de l’Agauon était une épine dans le cœur de Loreto. Il lui serait impossible de dormir, maintenant...

Et puis l’Agauon commença à chanter, et les souvenirs de Loreto s’arrêtèrent net à mi-chemin de la deuxième berceuse.

***

La plupart des jours, Abidemi gardait ses chèvres. Loreto se força à chercher sa compagnie ; on ne soignait la jalousie qu’en la fustigeant directement.

Abidemi était nu comme souvent, à l’exception du tissu qui bandait sa poitrine. Loreto commençait à acquérir une certaine expertise en matière de direction chaste du regard, et parvint à le regarder dans les yeux malgré tout.

L’homme lui montra les chèvres, un grand sourire aux lèvres :

\- Regarde-les ! De vraies petites guerrières.

Loreto lança un regard dubitatif aux vraies petites guerrières. Celles-ci bondissaient, grimpaient aux arbres avec une agilité que Loreto n’aurait pas imaginé jusque-là et émettaient des cris plus adaptés à un sabbat de sorcières qu’à un paradis champêtre.

\- Elles sont… vraiment pleines de vie.

\- N’est-ce pas ? Elles sont petites comme tout, elles ont des yeux bizarres, et parfois tu les trouves mortes d’un jour à l’autre, sans aucune raison, et les Occidentaux les traitent de créatures du diable, mais elles ne baissent pas la tête et elles vivent comme elles sont, heureuses et fières comme tout – y a rien de plus orgueilleux qu’une chèvre. Assieds-toi, assieds-toi ! Je n’aime pas me tordre le cou pour parler à quelqu’un.

Loreto s’exécuta, tentant autant que possible de choisir un coin sec et propre où se poser.

\- Je ne sais pas si elles savent qu’on les traite de créatures du diable.

\- Elles le _sentent_. Elles sont très intelligentes. Chaque fois que je suis triste, mes préférées viennent me donner des coups de tête pour me consoler.

Abidemi lui lança un regard. S’il semblait, au premier abord, indolent et insouciant, l’acuité de ses yeux sombres démentait rapidement les apparences.

\- Tu veux que je les appelle pour qu’elles te donnent des coups de tête ?

Un rire involontaire échappa à Loreto.

\- J’ai peur d’avoir les os trop fragiles pour leurs pouvoirs de consolation.

\- Elles sont très douces, mauvais esprit que tu es ! Alors, tu veux que je te tapote l’épaule ?

Loreto hésita, les craintes de ses parents sur la promiscuité des lieux lui revenant à l’esprit. Abidemi lui sourit.

\- Bon. Alors discuter un peu ? C’est au sujet de F… de l’Agauon, c’est ça ?

\- Non ! Enfin – non, je n’y pensais pas, mais –

\- Mais tu aimerais en parler.

Loreto rougit.

\- … Je ne veux pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas…

\- Oh, personne ne veut s’en mêler, mais tout le monde veut les informations et c’est bien normal ! La curiosité est humaine, après tout.

Abidemi s’allongea dans l’herbe, apparemment indifférent aux risques de boue et de salissures que craignait Loreto. Jusqu’à le rencontrer, Loreto n’avait jamais vu d’homme à la peau si sombre et aux traits si différents des mortels ordinaires mais, comme l’Agauon, son étrangeté était plaisante, à cent lieues des démons difformes que figuraient les sculptures des églises.

\- L’Agauon et moi sommes amants. Il aime aussi d’autres mortels ici.

Loreto demeura immobile un instant, incapable d’appréhender la sérénité avec laquelle Abidemi lui parlait d’infidélité. Des époux trompant leur conjoint, c’était condamné mais normal ; des amants, cependant, qui s’étaient choisis librement…

Abidemi lui lança un regard, curieux de son silence, et rit à voir son expression.

\- Ne t’inquiète pas, je suis parfaitement consentant ! Je n’ai pas besoin de lui interdire de toucher quelqu’un d’autre pour savoir qu’il m’aime. Si l’amour s’épuisait après le premier don, on n’aurait qu’un amant, qu’un ami et qu’un enfant de toute sa vie.

\- Mais ce n’est pas le même type d’amour ! protesta Loreto avant de pouvoir s’en empêcher.

\- Qui a dit ça ? Vos théologiens disent tous que c’est l’amour qui meut l’univers, pas « l’un des différents types d’amour accessibles à l’homme ». Il y a un seul type d’amour qui est converti en différentes branches, et il s’avère juste que moi, mon amour-passion, il est capable d’étreindre plusieurs personnes.

Loreto hésita, se serrant machinalement les mains. Ce n’était pas _bien_. Les mots ou les idées précises lui manquaient pour dire pourquoi, mais ce n’était pas ce qui devait être fait, ce n’était pas ce que Dieu avait voulu. Abidemi se tourna sur le côté pour mieux lui faire face et lui sourit.

\- Cela dit, chacun a ses capacités. Il y _a_ des gens qui n’ont qu’un véritable ami. C’est leur affaire et ils n’ont pas plus tort que quelqu’un qui en aurait cent. Mais moi, je peux aimer beaucoup de personnes, et l’Agauon aussi.

\- C’est moins… spécial, non ? demanda Loreto à mi-voix.

\- Pourquoi ? Je ne t’aimerais pas de la même façon que j’aimerais l’Agauon, par exemple. Avec lui – il fait sa vie comme je fais la mienne, et nous savons tous deux ce que nous voulons et trouvons l’un en l’autre, et c’est la confiance et la joie qui dominent avant tout. Toi – j’aurais envie de te protéger et de te faire sourire. C’est deux choses complètement différentes, tu vois ? Deux types d’amour différents.

Loreto aurait aimé arrêter de rougir. C’était purement hypothétique, mais – mais il y avait une ambiguïté dans les propos d’Abidemi, non ? Ou était-ce un accès d’orgueil qui l’entraînait à mal penser ?…

\- Je ne sais pas. Je… dois encore y penser, je crois.

\- Je ne me vexerai pas si tu me dis que tu n’es pas d’accord, hein ? Je sais que l’Agauon veut tous nous protéger, mais je veux que tu me parles franchement. Tu as l’autorisation formelle de me dire ce que tu penses, même si c’est insultant.

Loreto ne savait quoi répondre. Dans le doute, opter pour un classique semblait le plus sage :

\- … Pardon.

Gentiment, Abidemi lui tapota le front de l’index.

\- Tu t’excuseras en faisant ce que je te dis. En attendant, je te maltraite, mais qu’est-ce que tu dirais de chanter ?

\- Pard – hein ? se corrigea Loreto, incapable de comprendre le saut de raisonnement.

\- J’ai eu l’impression que tes leçons se passaient mal. Moi-même, je n’aime pas ma voix, et en plus j’ai toujours mal chanté, alors tu sais ce que je fais ? Je chante pour les chèvres.

Loreto ne put s’empêcher de rire, une affection inattendue se mêlant à l’amusement incrédule.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu’elles chantent quand je le fais, dont ça m’aide à mieux juger ma performance. Tu ne peux pas chanter plus mal qu’une chèvre.

\- Tu ne m’as pas entendu, argua Loreto, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Alors détrompe-moi. Chantons ensemble ! Je commence, et tu as intérêt à me rattraper, parce que comme je disais, je n’aime pas du tout ma voix.

\- Mais –

Sans attendre, Abidemi se lança dans une chanson populaire complètement inconnue à Loreto.

Ah.

C’était ça, la raison pour laquelle Abidemi détestait tant sa voix. Son timbre, grave lorsqu’il parlait, grimpait d’une octave lorsqu’il chantait – reprenait, sans doute, sa tessiture initiale. L’inconfort se lisait entier dans son expression tendue, dans la crispation de ses mains sur l’herbe, mais il se forçait à continuer.

Pour aider Loreto.

Quelque chose se serra dans le cœur de Loreto, balayant ses hésitations. Abidemi écarquilla les yeux, surpris, lorsque sa voix s’éleva et balaya la sienne – douloureusement aiguë et Loreto ferma fort les yeux lorsque son timbre se lacéra, prévisiblement, en échos discordants.

La main d’Abidemi serra soudain la sienne et Loreto le fixa, surpris. L’homme lui décocha un clin d’œil et commença à chanter encore plus fort, couvrant les croassements de Loreto.

La paume d’Abidemi portait les cal d’une activité régulière, manuelle ; elle était chaude, souple, douce surtout. Les bonnes mœurs demandaient que Loreto crie, se dégage, en appelle à la décence.

Ni son corps ni son âme ne semblaient crier à l’outrage. Au contraire, un sentiment tremblant palpitait dans son ventre, réchauffait ses joues.

La plupart des séductions dont Loreto avait eu connaissance n’impliquaient pas la douceur ou la patience, mais une force joviale ou une insistance obsessive – effrayantes. Qu’il cherche à séduire Loreto ou à lui apporter réconfort de façon étrangère, Abidemi n’était pas menaçant, jamais angoissant. Ni lui, ni l’Agauon…

Et puis les chèvres commencèrent à crier, les distrayant tout deux. Loreto commença par s’interrompre, mais son compagnon poursuivit en riant à moitié.

Il n’y avait pas d’autre choix que de rire à son tour, de poursuivre, et de constater que, oui, les chèvres _chantaient_ – leurs cris discordants s’élevant au même rythme que leur chant, mais avec deux fois plus d’enthousiasme.

Ils chantèrent jusqu’à ce que la gorge de Loreto commence à lui faire mal.

Après un moment, Loreto laissa les doigts d’Abidemi s’entrelacer avec les siens.

***

Abidemi était malade. Loreto tentait de rester à ses côtés lorsqu’il n’y avait personne d’autre, ou juste Hikmat ou l’Agauon – non que les autres soient plus antipathiques, mais Loreto n’arrivait pas à utiliser ses mots comme il fallait – comme Abidemi le méritait – lorsque des inconnus étaient là. Hikmat comprenait, et l’Agauon acceptait, tout simplement, sans juger ou ricaner du changement d’attitude de Loreto. Il était impossible de ne pas comprendre l’amour – platonique ou non – que lui portait son entourage face à la chaleur enthousiaste de l’Agauon, l’idéalisme nourricier de sa présence.

La plupart des siens étaient profondément étrangers à l’humanité, indifférents et apolitiques. Pour être honnête, l’Agauon au Jardin restait un peu idéaliste, un peu innocent de certaines politiques ; c’était pour ça que des diplomates demeuraient à ses côtés, que plusieurs de ceux qu’il avait initiés aux secrets de l’occulte s’intéressaient aux façons d’apaiser et protéger. Si des extrémistes décidaient d’attaquer le Jardin malgré la crainte naturelle qu’inspiraient les Agauons et leur statut d’étrangers à l’Église – évidemment, tous ses pairs s’élèveraient contre le responsable, mais il y aurait déjà des gardiens prêts à agir.

L’Agauon nourrissait son Jardin, et celui-ci le protégeait en retour.

\- Tu sais mieux chanter, remarqua l’Agauon le deuxième jour où ils veillèrent Abidemi, alors qu’ils le regardaient dormir.

Demeurer dans la chambre d’un homme aimé, au côté d’un… rival ? Deuxième amant ? de surcroît, était définitivement une sensation étrange. Loreto eut besoin d’un instant pour saisir ce dont parlait son interlocuteur et acquiescer.

\- Vos leçons patientes…

\- Et les chèvres, sourit l’Agauon.

Loreto rit.

\- Il vous en a parlé ?

\- Dès qu’il l’a découvert. Je suis contente de voir que ça t’aide autant que ça l’a aidé.

\- Les chèvres sont de bons professeurs, mais votre voix et vos conseils ont été des guides précieux.

C’était important que l’Agauon sache à quel point son aide avait été importante, à quel point Loreto appréciait sa présence même sans avoir l’audace de faire le premier geste. L’Agauon avait déjà, sans doute, plus d’une dizaine d’amants bien supérieurs en matière de… tout – physique, dons, intellect –, alors Loreto voulait juste lui représenter toute la mesure du bien qu’il lui avait apporté : pas seulement la présence d’Abidemi mais de la douceur, une bienveillance sincère, l’idée nouvelle de sa _légitimité_ à exister, parler, regretter et vouloir. L’Agauon remarquait quand Loreto se faisait mal, quand Loreto n’arrivait pas à parler parce qu’imaginer qu’on se soucie de son opinion était trop étrange pour ne serait-ce qu’envisager l’idée.

L’Agauon sourit. Il était tellement… grand et… magnifique. Son androgynie, qui avait semblé si étrange avant, était maintenant si naturelle que Loreto n’arrivait pas à imaginer comment elle avait jamais pu l’interpeller.

L’Agauon était l’Agauon comme Hikmat était Hikmat : une personne qui se définissait par elle-même. Comme Abidemi savait mieux que tout autre, son corps compris, ce qu’il était réellement.

\- Et ta volonté.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu oublies de mentionner ta volonté. Tu nous as rejoints, malgré les craintes des autres et sans doute les tiennes. Tu as poursuivi par-delà la douleur. Tu as accompli un beau travail.

Loreto baissa le nez. Son regard tomba sur sa main, entrelacée avec celle d’Abidemi.

\- J’aime chanter.

La raison semblait triviale en regard de ce qui avait poussé certains des autres, ou de la grandeur des idéaux qui animaient l’Agauon. Mais ce dernier ne jugerait pas, bien sûr. Il acceptait chacun tel qu’il était.

\- Et j’aime t’entendre chanter.

\- Mais mes aigus sont horribles ! Et votre voix, toute votre voix est tellement plus belle !

L’Agauon secoua la tête avec une moue de réprobation.

\- Ta voix est belle. Oui, tes aigus ne sont pas idéaux, mais…

Il hésita. Le cœur de Loreto se serra.

L’idée s’était formée au cours des derniers jours, improbable. D’abord, elle n’avait éveillé que la terreur, et puis une incrédulité obsessionnelle. Loreto l’avait ressassée encore et encore et s’était souvenu des silences parfois, lorsqu’ils parlaient de chants, ou de certaines façons de parler à son égard – de soins étranges, un peu artificiels –

 _C’est quelque chose de plus complexe qu’une malédiction_ , avait dit l’Agauon.

\- Mais c’est quelque chose que je dois résoudre moi-même, n’est-ce pas ?

\- Je – _nous_ pouvons t’aider.

\- Abidemi m’a dit qu’il aimait encore moins sa voix avant qu’il apprenne comment… changer ?

L’Agauon acquiesça avec un demi-sourire, répondant au regard interrogateur de Loreto autant qu’à sa question.

\- Je propose à la plupart de les aider à changer, mais Abidemi voulait apprendre à le faire par lui-même. Il n’aime pas vivre quelque chose sans le comprendre de l’intérieur et il voulait faire tout ce qu’il pouvait par lui-même. Ce n’est pas encore fini, mais un jour, son corps sera précisément aussi masculin qu’il le désire.

\- Il a une force incroyable, murmura Loreto.

\- Ce n’est pas être faible qu’avoir besoin d’aide… Mais je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Il a une volonté inflexible et une fois qu’il a pris une décision qu’il pense juste, il la suivra quoi qu’il paie en retour.

L’Agauon jouait distraitement avec les cheveux d’Abidemi, caressait son front et ses tempes en petits gestes machinaux, tendres. Loreto ne ressentait pas la jalousie attendue à les voir, mais de l’affection – fragile, palpitante et vulnérable dans le creux de son ventre.

Peut-être était-ce l’effet décadent du Jardin de l’Agauon, cette corruption des mœurs dont on lui avait tant parlé avant son départ. Peut-être plutôt que c’était une forme d’amour comme une autre. Loreto serra la main d’Abidemi pour tenter de puiser un peu de son courage et prit une grande inspiration.

\- Je… Je vous… apprécie vraiment beaucoup… tous les deux. Je veux dire, votre estime m’est plus importante que, que n’importe quoi d’autre, donc, je mentionne juste – vous m’êtes trop précieux, ou précieuse, je ne suis pas du genre à poursuivre de sérénade ou d’attente mais je veux juste –

L’Agauon coupa ses élans d’un rire doux, serein, et soudain il prenait la main libre de Loreto et la portait à ses lèvres.

\- Je t’apprécie aussi beaucoup, Loreto, dans tous les sens que tu veux donner à ce mot.

\- Vous aviez compris –

\- Tu as un visage très expressif.

Loreto sentit la couleur exploser dans ses joues et piqua du nez, s’enfonçant dans son embarras. Tous ses efforts pour tenter de garder son calme lui semblaient maintenant complètement vains et ridicules.

\- Pardon…

\- C’était adorable. Tu es adorable. Est-ce que tu veux que je t’enlace ?

\- Un peu…

Ce qui était une réponse stupide mais l’Agauon, Dieu merci, sut la traduire en « oui, s’il vous plaît ».

Lorsqu’ils se détachèrent l’un de l’autre, le regard de Loreto tomba immédiatement sur Abidemi. L’homme s’était réveillé et les fixait avec un large sourire assez attendri et entendu pour que Loreto ait envie de courir se cacher sous ses couvertures pour ne plus jamais en sortir.

\- Il était réveillé depuis que nous avons discuté de sa voix, indiqua l’Agauon.

Seigneur, qu’avait-il entendu ? Les compliments ! Et la – la confession ! Loreto voulait _mourir_. Ou pleurer de confusion. Ou les _deux_.

\- Allez, ordonna Abidemi d’une voix éraillée par la fièvre, viens là que je te fasse un câlin.

Loreto obéit, se jetant à moitié sur lui. Le malade eut un hoquet de protestation, ignoré. Il méritait bien d’être rudoyé, de ne s’être pas manifesté pendant que Loreto… Non ! C’était trop embarrassant.

\- Tu vas me casser des côtes en plus de ma fièvre !

\- Tu l’as mérité ! Je voulais… Je ne pensais pas que tu écoutais !

\- Tu peux te re-déclarer en face ?

\- Non, refusa Loreto, le nez enfoui contre le creux de son épaule.

\- D’accord, alors je veux me déclarer. Tu es quelqu’un d’adorable, d’effrayé, mais d’obstiné. Tu te dépasses par amour pour la musique, tu pousses encore et encore tes limites, et j’aime les gens passionnés comme toi. Et puis tu es très mignon.

 _Mignon_. Le cœur de Loreto battait si fort, et quelque chose d’heureux et ivre tournait encore et encore dans son ventre et sa tête et chaque pouce de son corps, mais une part de sa conscience ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de noter, encore, cette étrangeté, cette ambiguïté –

Loreto serra fort les poings sur les bras d’Abidemi, tentant de s’accrocher à sa présence et au poids réconfortant de la main de l’Agauon dans ses cheveux. Le plus difficile avait déjà été dit, non ?

Non.

\- Je sais pourquoi je n’arrive pas à chanter mes aigus.

Sa voix était si étranglée que sa gorge lui faisait mal. Comme lors de ses tentatives de chant, depuis si longtemps maintenant. Comme lorsque ses parents lui parlaient de mariage et d’enfants.

Ni Abidemi ni l’Agauon ne répondirent. Ils l’attendaient. Ils avaient toujours attendu.

\- Nous t’entendons, relança l’Agauon après un instant.

\- C’est parce que je… ce n’est pas la voix que je devrais avoir, n’est-ce pas ?

Ils ne répondirent pas, mais leurs mains caressaient doucement le dos de Loreto, rassurantes. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, Loreto se força à continuer :

\- Je devrais être un homme.

La main d’Abidemi se lova dans le creux de sa nuque, sous les mèches libres de ses cheveux. Chaude, ferme, une ancre à laquelle s’accrocher.

\- Tu _es_ un homme, Loreto.

Loreto n’arrivait plus à respirer, n’arrivait pas à penser. Il avait peur et il était heureux et il était terrifié mais Abidemi et l’Agauon étaient là et l’énormité de la révélation, maintenant mise en mots, l’étourdissait et, et –

\- Pleurer me détend toujours quand j’ai trop d’émotions, suggéra l’Agauon d’une voix infiniment douce.

Loreto ne fut que trop heureux de fondre en larmes.

***

\- Voilà, sourit Fero – l’Agauon – de toutes ses dents. Tu es magnifique.

Ampelio rit et tourna sur lui-même, jetant un regard au miroir. Il était toujours trop svelte à son goût, mais son teint s’était un peu hâlé et ses membres épaissis à force de courir les campagnes et aider aux tâches du Jardin. Ses épaules s’étaient un peu élargies, ses hanches amincies et ses mâchoires lui semblaient plus carrées, aussi – mais ça, c’était les enseignements de Fero.

Ampelio avait insisté pour apprendre comment effectuer sa transition vers la bonne apparence, plutôt que l’Agauon s’en charge pour lui. Il était déjà tellement tributaire du Jardin quant à son cheminement qu’il voulait faire cette partie-là seul, porté par ses seules forces. Son nouveau nom, son _vrai_ nom, était son idée aussi. Ampelio. Ses parents ne l’appelaient pas encore comme ça, ne le feraient peut-être jamais, mais tant pis. Il avait une nouvelle famille – de son choix, là encore.

Et les vêtements qu’il portait maintenant étaient un présent de cette famille – un ancien costume de cérémonie d’Helena, arrivée au Jardin sous un nom masculin. Elle avait des goûts extravagants pour l’or et les brillants et, trois ans plus tôt, Ampelio ne se serait même pas imaginé porter une tenue de _femme_ aussi tape-à-l’œil, mais… Eh bien.

Abidemi et Fero le trouvaient beau, et ils avaient souvent bon goût.

\- Je trouve quand même que ça fait trop de couches, se plaignit Abidemi depuis la liseuse.

Ampelio lui tira la langue.

\- Je ne mettrai jamais moins qu’un pantalon et une chemise.

\- Avec le temps, tu comprendras les avantages incomparables de la nudité.

\- Pour vous, oui, pour moi, non. Et puis, c’est un concert pour l’extérieur, n’est-ce pas ?

Seigneur, s’en souvenir envoyait des vagues d’angoisse le parcourir tout entier, mais il était absolument résolu à paraître.

Il aimait sa voix. Il aimait beaucoup sa voix. Et puis ils jouaient tous ensemble, et il chantait aux côtés d’Abidemi et Fero, qui sauraient l’épauler si la nervosité l’emportait.

\- Pour des esthètes qui ont su mériter l’accès auprès de Fero, corrigea Hikmat, attentif depuis l’encadrement de la fenêtre.

\- Et qui paient très cher ce privilège, ajouta Helena, l’une des plus anciennes de la cour et lea plus attentive aux finances. Mais l’important, c’est que tu sois habillé comme tu le sens. Ces habits te vont ?

Ampelio sourit à son reflet et leva une manche juste pour voir les rayons du soleil scintiller dessus.

\- Oui. Merci.

C’était probablement une terrible vanité qu’aimer son apparence, mais tant pis. C’était aussi pécher qu’aimer plusieurs personnes, que changer le corps que Dieu vous avait donné et que désobéir à ses parents, alors soit les hommes avaient mal transcrit la parole divine, soit Ampelio se trouverait un nouveau Dieu comme il s’était trouvé un nouveau nom et une nouvelle famille. Les philosophes modernes parlaient d’une divinité qui fût l’univers, muette et bienveillante. Certains prêchaient la sagesse d’Isis, d’Hermès et autres entités païennes.

Ou peut-être qu’il ne choisirait rien de tout ça et qu’il pouvait vivre une belle existence sans suivre aucun grand précepte.

Pour l’instant, Ampelio ne croyait qu’en une seule chose : il savait enfin qui il était, et il savait enfin qu’il était heureux.


End file.
